


It Might Be Physically Impossible

by kamja



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamja/pseuds/kamja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino and Aiba attempt porn on a roller coaster. And, well, let's see how this turns out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Might Be Physically Impossible

Take 1

"Y'know what I'd like to do when we get home," Nino mumbled to Aiba as they turned the corner in the roller coaster line snaking around the boarding platform. His voice was so low that Aiba barely heard it. "No, scratch that. Y'know what I'd like to do _to_ you when we get home?"

"What?" Aiba asked in mock curiosity. They'd started playing this game in the line for the last ride to pass the time. He took a sip of his soda and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. It was a sweltering day. 

Nino looked sideways and noticed a family behind them. He didn't know what the kid was doing there because she wasn't tall enough for the ride. She was staring up at him. He took out his phone and texted something. 

Aiba's phone instantly vibrated in his pocket. He sucked up some more soda in his straw and read Nino's text, and instantly snorted some of the drink into his nose. Nino laughed despite himself as Aiba went into a coughing fit. Aiba looked as if he didn't know whether to punch Nino or take him down into the bushes. 

"Y'know what I'd like to do to you when we get home," Aiba continued the conversation some ten minutes later when they were in the coaster in a perfectly normal tone of voice. It was finally their turn. The train went slowly up the chain lift, clink clink.

"What?"

The coaster started up. "I'd start at your neck and lick you right where I can feel your pulse with my mouth."

Nino gave him an indiscernible look. The train reached the top. "What next?"

"And then I'd ---AHHHHH!"

The train went over the first hill. The wind whipped at their faces as the train picked up speed. They took one turn, then another.

"Then I'd ---" ever tenacious, Aiba tried again. However, the wind carried the words right out of his mouth.

"What?"

"I'd--"

Nino couldn't hear him at the speed they were going. 

_result:_ Fail

 

Take 2

"Y'know what I'd like to do when we get home," Nino mumbled to Aiba as they turned the corner in the roller coaster line snaking around the boarding platform. His voice was so low that Aiba barely heard it. "No, scratch that. Y'know what I'd like to do _to_ you when we get home?"

"What?" Aiba asked in mock curiosity. They'd started playing this game in the line for the last ride to pass the time. He took a sip of his soda and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. It was already getting close to evening, but the air was still hot and stuffy.

The line for this one was pretty fast, because it was near the end of the day and it was a smaller coaster for kids. Nino leaned forward and whispered something in Aiba's ear. He smiled slowly in response and brushed one fingertip along Nino's collarbone before they turned the bend in the line. 

"Y'know what I'd like to do you right now," Aiba said some five minutes later as they sat down in the coaster. Aiba was adamant about the last car for some reason. It was one of those coasters where two riders, presumably parent and child, could sit one behind the other. Since Aiba had longer legs, he took the back. 

"What?" Nino said as the train lurched forward.

Instead of answering, Aiba kissed the back of Nino's neck. Nino shivered in the semi-darkness, glad that the sun was setting to hide them. As the train went up the chain lift Aiba continued to kiss and lick the back of Nino's neck. The force of gravity pushed Nino right into Aiba's arms, and his back curved exactly to fit along Aiba's chest. Nino made a small noise that only Aiba could hear. This was crazy, but good. 

Aiba's hand snaked around to rub Nino's crotch just as they reached the top of the first hill. It started to make its way under the waistband of Nino's pants, when Nino suddenly started squirming. 

"Aiba, wait---" 

Everything was fine when the train was going up the hill, pushing the passengers to the back of the seat. But now they were going down, and both of them were too busy holding onto each other instead of the side hand rails.

The coaster had new cameras installed. They took pictures of the front cars and the back cars. Aiba and Nino didn't bother to take a look at the photo of Nino slamming his face against the front of their car, because they had to go to the restroom to fix his bloody nose.

_result:_ Fail

 

Take 3

Nino and Aiba can't bear to attempt Take 3.


End file.
